


上错了，不好意思

by Sophieeeee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, 好吧我自己觉得dubious
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: Kait的点梗：互相单箭头的时候都和能变成who you want的仿真人睡了结果发现是正主！（我写的时候看漏了，所以没有“都”，只有Jim一个小可怜内心疯狂，McCoy这边的心理活动主要就是干）





	上错了，不好意思

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kait](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kait/gifts).



“那个，你和他可真像啊。”Jim的声音有些羞涩，这是非常不必要的，考虑到他的做爱对象并不是他暗恋的人——只是像而已。他有些痴迷地用手指头推了推床伴的皮肤，低下头用嘴唇反复摩挲对方手臂上显眼的痣，末了还不忘抬头真挚地赞美道，“像是真的一样。”

年轻人的眼珠子不安地转动着，躲闪着距离过近的目光。他在内心提醒自己，“像”意味着什么。黑发男人默不作声地挑起眉毛，似乎是无法对此做出评价。Jim大声地呻吟了起来，突然从体毛中跳起的器官令他难以忍受。

“连表情都一模一样——”

Jim的感叹被撞上嘴唇的牙齿堵住了，他的舌头被卷入一个有些无情的漩涡。尽管尝到了血的铁锈味，Jim决定沉浸在难得的亲吻中放任自己。他向后仰面倒在床上，脑勺发麻，汗水的蒸发使得肩膀不住地颤抖。就这一次，就一次。他对自己说。然后一切都会回归正常，必须——也许，大概？

更多的思考被摩擦带来的快感淹没了。Jim的脑袋被口中的舌头搅成了浆糊。他的床伴不太在乎Jim口中浓重的酒精味以及卡在牙缝中的晚餐。一些更为扫兴的细节被欲望的波浪打翻沉入海底，Jim撑在床单上的双手打滑，整个人陷入了松软的棉被中，发出了非常响亮且丢人的啜泣声。

“Bones， Bones。”他的呼喊声中的愧疚在眼泪里被浸湿。

男人的手在他的腰侧上下抚摸着，手指陷入皮肤中，推搡着他像是揉捏着一团软趴趴的面团。Jim在暗示中乖乖地翻过身，想起Bones在早晨的厨房里熟练地将煎蛋翻面的场景。他觉得自己就在油锅上煎烤着，滋滋作响，既有甜蜜的香气也混含着即将烧焦的恐惧——心理上与生理上的。

他用枕头和被角把自己的脸埋在黑暗里，冰凉的接触面很快就被汗水和呼吸捂热，然后把他的脑袋绞缠在其中。肌肤触感像是一个不断放大的陷阱，裹着他的头脑无尽地下坠。他想着在旅途的终点总有McCoy张开双臂接住他，或许他会把McCoy砸个半死。但不是现在这个人，不是他。Jim纠正着自己，又禁不住反问自己。他们有什么差别呢？更多的细节被抛弃在脑后面，当你置身于一场自我的欺骗中，没有谁会苛责一个在欲望中过载的绝望之人。

Jim抱着枕头在心里不断告诉自己，就这一次，就像是溺水的人拉着最后一根浮木，全然不顾双手抠烂的指甲。他向后拱起屁股追寻着两只探入身体的手指，勾起的指头抵着褶皱细细按压着，交叉开的手指将Jim基本算是百依百顺的身体进一步打开。Jim想象着他的身躯就像是一座儿童简笔画中只有一次起伏的山丘，突兀的山顶口有一座即将爆发的火山。他哼哼唧唧的声音多少带上一些羞耻的祈求，不断向内收缩的身体几乎要塌缩着收入一切。

就像是真的一样。Jim心想着，就像是真的一样。

男人的手从他的身体中退出了。两根细长的指头抽离时带走了有限的温暖与安抚。短暂的失衡很快被更多的满足取代，入口处摩擦试探的湿热器官许诺着他将会带来更多的感官刺激。Jim在期待中咽下口水，忍不住扭头看向身后的人。黑色的头发，绿色的眼睛，隐秘的笑容。他一时间有些恍惚。他的头脑拒绝在某些问题上进行更深入的思考。二十多年来的人生阅历都指向一个答案，那就是在有些问题上不需要答案。只要活在当下，即使是一个骗局。Jim忍不住笑了起来，他知道自己的下巴抵在肩膀上时脸上会冒出一层层的褶子，看上去傻兮兮的。但是那个黑发的男人低下头吻了他的额头，扶在肩膀上的手握得更紧了。

Jim听到自己的幻想在说话。“我会抓住你的。”那个低沉的声音说。

被进入的感觉总体上与其他的经历没有什么不同，只是Jim的身体在情感的操纵下不由自主地放松身体将对方牵入深处，结合得越深便越不容易分离。他感到自己的所有沦为了情感的奴隶。Jim知道跪爬的姿势带上了一丝臣服与放弃的味道，他希望这个姿态能取悦趴伏在身上的人。抽插的过程牵引着他的五脏六腑在身体中移位，他想象着自己的内脏在蠕动中偏离了原来的位置，被重组改造。他渴望成为McCoy喜欢的样子，能够满足他的样子；他又被自己脑海中闪过的卑微所惊吓。但是只有这一次，他心想。如果一个人一生能够放纵一次，他想属于Jim Kirk的机会就被永远浪费在一场虚假的性爱当中。

Jim听到自己在胡言乱语着一些不着调的情话，赞美器官的雄伟和撞击的快感，在呻吟中很多粘稠浓厚的情感不明不白地散失在蒸发的汗液中。Jim的手揪着床单，又被另一双手扣住。握住他的手同样汗津津的，他们需要用上一些力气才不致对方的手指从指缝溜走。Jim拱着床单被顶得失去了方向感，他岔开的双腿有些抽筋。紧绷的入口在进进出出中发麻酸胀，Jim收紧通道箍出器官的形状。毛发蹭在他的屁股上面有轻微的扎刺感，还有拍打在上面发出清脆声响的球体，人类进化了千万年，但是在交媾时仍然沦为野性冲动驱使奴役的仆人。Jim跪拜在男人的身体之下，他听见自己发出嚎叫声，疼痛中却带着拐了七八个弯的快乐。或者他听到的是入侵者征服领土时的骄傲宣誓。

Jim捏着自己的阴茎胡乱揉捏抓握着，他射出精液时感到疼痛在胸膛暴发。收缩的身体没有能够留住意图离开的器官，他的后背涂满了液体，Jim伸手随意抹了一把，舔着自己的掌心的时候被拍了一下屁股。

“不要像个孩子一样。”

他说话的语气也像是Bones。Jim迷迷糊糊地想着。

-

Jim再次醒来的时候听到水流的声音，有那么一瞬间他以为自己被绑架到了什么豪华游艇上。他尝试着转动脑袋移动四肢，发现自己享受着完全的自由，只是他的双腿被什么东西卡着，既限制了他舒展身体的空间，又很好地防止他滑到浴缸里被淹死。

对，他在浴缸里。

Jim抹了把脸，眯着眼睛打量四周。他先是看到先前压着他在床上做剧烈运动的男人正摆着Bones的标准不高兴脸看着自己；然后看到另一个男人顶着Bones的深度睡眠脸躺在地上，左手压着右手，右腿交叉在左腿之上，裤子褪到一半卡在大腿上，像是什么偷情不成被丈夫打死的倒霉蛋——无论如何不是一个舒适的姿势。

浴缸里的Bones眼睛里闪烁着刀锋那么尖锐的光芒，Jim觉得自己喉咙发凉。他扭过头，对着趴在地上的男人脊背处那几条正在相扑的蛇一般缠绕在一起的电线倒吸一口凉气。

“你……杀了他？”

“如果那些他妈的性爱机器人能被杀死的话。不，我没有。我在他急哄哄冲出去之前把他强制关机了。”

McCoy挑起眉毛，Jim想起先前的自己，他压下了喉咙里的呻吟，发出了一些破碎沉闷得像是咳嗽的声音。但是他没有压住自己张扬的下身。绿色的眼睛掠过嘲讽和别的一些情绪。Jim在突然靠近的脸蛋下有些惊慌地后退，他的脑袋撞到了墙壁上。

“天呐，他看上去像是被你砸碎了，我要赔钱的，Bones。”

“你活该，孩子。你逼我的。”

浴缸里的McCoy浑身上下泛着水汽，他的头发黏在脑袋上，Jim心想他的Bones头型很好。McCoy身上的水流一滴滴打在Jim的身上，他似乎不是很有说话的心情。总之，McCoy今日处于有些暴躁并且倾向于动手而非空谈的状态。水面下的手握着Jim始终不肯屈服冷静的阴茎上下移动着，磨过柱头的拇指不是特别温柔，蹭过表皮的指尖稍微有些用力。Jim抱着McCoy的脖子顶起胯，想要把自己挂在McCoy身上。他们猛地沉入水中，细微的泡泡拂过脸颊，痒痒的。

Jim在水中听到McCoy模糊的咒骂声，他被捞出来的时候才发现自己射在了水里，浑浊的液体很快被稀释消失在散得所剩无几的泡沫中。McCoy拎着他从水中站起，Jim嬉皮笑脸着弹了弹McCoy精神昂扬的下体。他细细端详了一会儿面前一丝不挂的男人，水珠在他的注视下从锁骨经由胸膛没入下身黑色的体毛中。

“他没你好看。”最后Jim得出结论。

McCoy发出有些危险的嗤笑声，顺便打开了花洒。水流打在地面上，雾气很快笼罩了狭小的空间。他们在水中接吻，就像爱情电影那么浪漫，并且情色十倍。

“你最起码应该确定我不在宿舍，再扛个机器人来做爱。”

“没有下次了，Bones。”Jim在McCoy的按摩中眯上眼睛，他放软了身子靠在男人的怀里，McCoy充血的勃起还顶着他的屁股，而他们有很多的时间。他听到自己喃喃自语着，“没有下一次了。”


End file.
